Christmas with Facebook
by StarryNightxoxo
Summary: "Haruhi Fujioka wants to kill Tamaki Suoh on Christmas Day. -Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin and 7 others like this. Kyouya Ootori: I can provide the guns or knives... Now which do you prefer?" Oneshot. Merry Christmas, guys!


**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, guys! :D This is my first time writing an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! -claps- And yep, I want to publish something on Christmas since I couldn't publish something on 11/11/11. -shot- I'll update my GA fic soon. Maaaaybe. ;)

**Inspiration: **Christmas, Facebook and other Facebook stories on FFN. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC nor Facebook, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with Facebook<strong>

Oneshot

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka<strong> Merry Christmas, guys! :) God bless you!

_Like · Comment · 1 hour ago_

**Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyouya Ootori **and **9 others **like this.

**Kyouya Ootori **Much as I adore you, I am disappointed that we have such a muddleheaded member in our host club.

_58 minutes ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this.  
><em>

**Tamaki Suoh **Whut, whut, whut, whut, whut? Kyouya, you ADORE Haruhi? O_O And what do you mean she's muddleheaded? How can you insult our dearest little daughter? ;'(

_58 minutes ago _· _Like_

**Hikaru Hitachiin **Lord, we would appreciate it if you stopped acting gay for once in your life. =_=" ... In that case, you're just as muddleheaded as Haruhi is.

_57 minutes ago_· _Like__ · 5 people like this._

**Tamaki Suoh **That hurt! I'm not acting gay! ;A; What the hell do you mean? TT_TT I can't bear to see my cute little daughter getting bullied by you freaks! :O

_57 minutes ago_· _Like_

**Kyouy****a Ootori **Who's the freak now, Tamaki? For the love of God, tear your eyes away from those pictures of Haruhi and look at the calendar!

_57 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 8 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suoh ***blushes* W-what are you talking about? What pictures? *innocent look*

_55 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 3 people like this.__

**Haruhi Fujioka **I'm sorry, my laptop's date thingy went crazy. I thought it was 25 Dec today. Merry Christmas Eve, then. :) And why is your (virtual) face so red, senpai? Do you have a fever or something?

_53 minutes ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Kaoru Hitachiin** I pity you, Lord. I really do.

_53 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 7 people like this.__

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Kaoru, you're here! I missed you, even though I'm right beside you. ;)

_52 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 1 person likes this.  
><em>_

**Kaoru Hitachiin** Aww, Hikaru, you're so cute! ;D

_52 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 1 person like this.__

**Haruhi Fujioka** ... Please don't do this incestuous love thing on my status. And Tamaki-senpai? Where did you go?

_51 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 2 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suoh** *still in a state of shock*

_51 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 3 people like this.__

**Kyouya Ootori** Haruhi, you may be dense, but I never thought you'd be this dense.

_51 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 8 people like this.__

**Haruhi Fujioka** ... Oh, you guys are so weird. I can never understand you. I'm out of here.

_49 minutes ago_· _Like_

**Kyouya Ootori **You're one to talk, Haruhi.

_49 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 5 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suoh ***blushes*

_48 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 4 people like this.__

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka <strong>wants to kill **Tamaki Suoh** on Christmas Day.

_Like · Comment · 2 hours ago_

**Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin **and **7 others **like this.

**Kyouya Ootori **I can provide the guns or knives... Now which do you prefer?

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 4 people like this.__

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka** Kyou-chan, you're scary. o.o"Aww, why, Haru-chan? Did Tama-chan bully you? D:

_2 hours ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Kyouya Ootori **Scary is my middle name.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 2 people like this.__

**Haruhi Fujioka** I don't even want to talk about it.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Tamaki Suoh** Waaaah, I'm sorry, Haruhi! I didn't know that you didn't want a bikini for your Christmas present! TT_TT I-it's just that the evil twins said that you would like it! And Kyouya, you're damn right about that scary thing. You should totally change your name to Kyouya Scary Ootori! ;A;

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 5 people like this.__

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Lord, you're just too innocent and dense for your own good. ;)

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 10 people like this.__

**Kaoru Hitachiin** You should know better than to trust us, Lord! Ahahahaha! I bet Haruhi likes our presents much more than yours, so there! :P

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 4 people like this.__

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka** Waaaaah, Tama-chan, you're so mean!

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 2 people like this.__

**Haruhi Fujioka** Normally I'd say that it's the thought that counts when it comes to presents, but I don't think I could say the same for your perverted thoughts, Tamaki-senpai. :/

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 5 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suoh** It's those devils' fault! Forgive me, Haruhi! TT_TT Forgive Daddy! You cannot kill your own Daddy!

_2 hours ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Haruhi Fujioka** I don't remember having two fathers. ==

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 3 people like this.__

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Haha, epic fail! :P

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 2 people like this.__

**Takashi Morinozuka** Merry Christmas, everyone.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Kaoru Hitachiin** ... Talk about random. Mori-senpai, I don't think Christmas is even in the topic anymore.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 3 people like this.__

**Takashi Morinozuka** I hope you guys liked the Christmas presents I picked out.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Oh, we loved them all right. We loved that... that Justin Beaver, I mean Bieber, CD all right. ^^;; And yeah, Christmas isn't in the topic anymore!

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 4 people like this.__

**Takashi Morinozuka** I'm glad you liked it. It seemed to be all the rage among teenagers.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Kaoru Hitachiin** So we're not normal teenagers, huh?

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 2 people like this.__

**Hikaru Hitachiin** You're not normal, you're special to me, Kaoru. *tilts your chin and gazes into your eyes* We just happen to dislike Justin Bieber.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 1 person likes this.  
><em>_

**Takashi Morinozuka** You... dislike him?

_2 hours ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Uh, no! We absolutely love your Christmas present, Mori-senpai! :D *sweatdrops*

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 4 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suoh** Hah, right back at you, Hikaru! Epic fail! :P Who said the topic isn't Christmas anymore, huh? Take that! :DDD

_2 hours ago_· _Like_  
><em>_

**Kaoru Hitachiin** ... You're so childish, Lord.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 9 people like this.__

**Haruhi Fujioka** I couldn't agree more, Kaoru.

_2 hours ago_· _Like_ · 7 people like this.__

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suou <strong>is sulking in emo corner. I cannot believe this is happening to me. I got a Justin Bieber CD, my oh-so-adorable daughter disowned me, I got called childish and an epic fail and my dearest Haruhi hates me, ON CHRISTMAS! T_T

_Like · Comment · 55 minutes ago  
><em>

**Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin **and **3 others **like this.

**Haruhi Fujioka **Stop being such a drama king, will you, senpai? =="

_50 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 2 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suou ***shot* HARUHI! T_T Please don't add salt onto Daddy's wound!

_50 minutes ago_· _Like_

**Kyouya Scary Ootori **I believe you should change your name to Tamaki Drama-King Suou.

_49 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 3 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suou **Oh my God! You took my advice! *bursts out laughing at Kyouya's name*

_47 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 1 person likes this.__

**Kyouya Scary Ootori **I did not treat it as an advice. I'm not out of my mind yet. I just treated it as a joke. And your mood sure changes fast, Drama King. Weren't you growing mushrooms in your emo corner just eight minutes ago?

_47 minutes ago_· _Like_ · 2 people like this.__

**Tamaki Suou** Oh, right. *goes back to emo corner and sulks* Haruhi hates me. Hmph. My life has no meaning anymore!

_46 minutes ago_· _Like_

**Haruhi Fujioka **Drama King as always... ==" I don't hate you though. Are you nuts? I may be pissed at you for the whole stupid present thing, but you're actually a nice guy, senpai. :)

_40 minutes ago_· _Like_

**Tamaki Suou ***springs up from emo corner* HAH! HEAR THAT, I MEAN, SEE THAT, MOMMY KYOUYA? Haruhi likes me! Ahahahaha! I'm so happy I could die! *dances* You know what I want for Christmas, Haruhi? :D You didn't give me one this morning because of the whole bikini thing. TT_TT

_39 minutes ago_· _Like_

**Kyouya Scary Ootori **I see that, Drama King.

_38 minutes ago_· _Like_

**Haruhi Fujioka **I don't...? And stop mentioning that B-word. -.-

_38 minutes ago_· _Like__ · 1 person likes this.___

**Tamaki Suou **Check the 'needs review' thing on your profile. :D

_37 minutes ago_· _Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka<strong> listed **Tamaki Drama-King Suou** as her father.

_Like · Comment · 30 minutes ago_

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyouya Scary Ootori, Tamaki Drama-King Suou **and **10 others **like this.

**Haruhi Fujioka **What a weird name, senpai. If you don't change it, you will not be my father on Facebook.

_25 minutes ago_· _Like__ · 3 people like this.___

__**Tamaki Drama-King Suou **Yes, daughter! :D

_25 minutes ago_· _Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka<strong> listed **Tamaki Suou** as her father.

_Like · Comment · 15 minutes ago_

**Tamaki Suou, Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin **and **8 others **like this.

**Kyouya Scary Ootori **What a crazy, delusional pair. A match made in Heaven.

_13 minutes ago_· _Like__ · 17 people like this.___

* * *

><p>So, that's it. :D I hoped you enjoy it and that it was okay... :3 I hoped that it was funny too, but I don't think it is. XD It's my first time writing Facebook-style too. Anyway, once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^ <strong>My only Christmas wish is... reviews!<strong> Surely you'd help me achieve it? -puppy eyes- Hahahaha! If there are any mistakes, do tell me. I've no time to proof read it. :3 Thank you for reading this! God bless you!

-25/12/11


End file.
